fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quotes
I'm not sure why this is here. I mean, It's kind of interesting, but do we really need a page like this? If so, then it needs a lot more content and if not, then it's a prime candidate for deletion. CorbeauKarasu 13:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I readily agree. I was just pressing Random Page (which I find is the best way to look for mistakes and the like) and found this. If we are going to have quotes, why not put a single quote at the top of a characters page that represents them? For example, Al's could be "I don't want to spend any nights awake and alone any more!"--Full Metal Fan 00:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Again, it's an interesting concept; I like quotes and so do lots of people and since there are far too many quotes from different characters, different versions of the story and even the author herself, managing them on individual pages could be a hassle (especially with the difference in translation between the subs, fansubs and dubs of two separate anime series as well as the official and unofficial translations of the manga). I'm still not sure this page is wholly unnecessary, but if it's going to stay, its categorization scheme is all wrong. It should be organized not by medium, but by character. Then again, I have entertained the thought of putting a quotes section under each relevant character's trivia... CorbeauKarasu 02:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Given that I can see disagreement forming over which quotes best exemplify different characters as well as the proper translation and phrasing of those quotes, this page might be a good place to dump them all rather than placing one single quote per character page. And some pages are packed enough without an entire quotes section to themselves. Reorganizing this page might be best. CorbeauKarasu 17:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm agreed with deleting it. It's completely pointless and offers nothing. I mean, even the concept. Who picks which is a good or not good quote anyway? Tommy-Vercetti 21:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I notice this is still here. What's going to happen to it?--Fullmetal Fan 05:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I feel there's still a purpose for this, albeit a minute purpose. If people want to post quotes, it's a great page on which to do it so that we don't have to add a Quotes section to every character article. It needs expansion is all. CorbeauKarasu 18:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm still in favor of deleting this page. It's so pointless. And the fact that it's a combination of Japanese lines and horrendously written dub lines makes it look even more convoluted to me.Tommy-Vercetti 22:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :So, I decided to finally express my opinion on the page, too. After reading the character quotes, I found them pretty good - they reflect the characters' personalities. But the "anime quotes" section, as well as "dialogues" are pointless - at least for now. Here are the things I think should be done with the character quotes: *First, we should decide what translation to use. Of course, I could bombard some translators I know with literal manga translations requests, but I'd feel bad about it since they have more important stuff to do. So if anything, I'd probably go with VIZ's manga translation, even if it's horrible, but at least to be consistent. *Second, I think we should add notes on when and where the character says the line if needed (for example, add (To Father:) before Hoho's quote). *Lastly, there should probably be some set amount of quotes per character: 1-3, for example. Aaaand the quotes should be kept relevant, as they are now, reflecting the personalities. As to 2003 anime quotes and dialogues sections, I think the former should be removed, instead, if any quotes from the 2003 anime are used, they should be noted as such (with (2003 anime) before them); and the latter is small, and for it to interesting, it should be expanded, but I'd say it should be removed for now, and the work should be focused on the character quotes sections. Finally, I think we don't need Arakawa's section here since she has her quotes on her page. --kiadony --talk to me-- 06:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I think the purpose of a quotes page is to allow people to mark their favorite quotes for each character. As you say, they should reflect the characters' personalities so that the quote isn't something like "And then, i went to North City", but at the same time, there;s a level of appreciation for particularly humorous or poignant quotes that probably can't be limited to just 3 quotes per person. Obviously, characters like Ed, Al and Scar are going to have way more than three significant quotes to add while characters like Maria Ross may only have one or two, so i think a restriction on the number of quotes would sort of detract from the page's usefulness. I'm not sure what you meant by "when necessary" for your second point. Sometimes, of course, a quote will have no meaning if it's taken out of context, but most times, i believe good quotes stand on their own without added context, even when directed at a specific person, and an extra note might add a sense of clutter to an otherwise smooth line. Still, "when it's necessary could mean a number of things and you are right that some quotes might need a little extra framing in order to make sense (like changing something like "I love you" to to Winry "I love you"). As far as leaving it to specific translations, I disagree. I'm not one for anarchy, but i feel like this page is the only one that affords somewhat lax restrictions. If it's not a duplicate quote, if it's accurately recorded and correctly spelled and if it isn't just something a vandal made up, I think it should be allowed (though we can maybe make allowances for removal if the quote itself is just dumb, like "And then I went to North City". There are a lot of quotes from official subs that sound better quoted than their dub counterparts and vice-versa and I think it should be left to poster's preference there. But the same can be said of the manga and prominent scanslations. Anime fansubs can probably not be trusted, but I know a lot of lines that were more smoothly and poignantly translated in the scanslation than they were in the Viz manga, so maybe that can be allowed (though it probably would be best to keep a majority of the manga quotes from the Viz manga translation). I agree about the Anime quotes section; with a section for each character, a section like that is entirely irrelevant. However, some quotes are only significant because two or more characters are speaking together and, since those quotes can't really be ascribed to any one character, a dialogues section is necessary. Like you said, it should be expanded, but I don't think that means it should be removed for the time being. I don't think this will be a page that requires much work aside from weeding out unsatisfactory additions. When it climbs up to a proper size, i think it'll kind of just run itself. As far as Arakawa's quotes, do you think it would be better to just leave them on her page or to move them here? 'Cause I suppose we could just remove her section here and keep her quotes on her page, but then, what about people who come to this page looking for her quotes. it might free up some clutter on her page by just moving those quotes here, especially since there are so many. CorbeauKarasu 12:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well... I think it makes sense to reserve this page for in-universe quotes only, and thus leave Arakawa's quotes on her page. When I brought up the limit of quote amount, I was thinking of how this page could become overcrowded if people just kept adding quotes of their favourite characters. Sure, for important characters like Ed, more quotes should be added, but we still shouldn't allow for too many of them. Ed has a lot of good quotes, but we're not going to recite the whole series here, right? :As to translations, well, many fan translations are definitely better then the official ones, if we are to try to choose the best translation for each quote, we'd have to review all available translations, right? Sometimes, the same quote sounds very different depending on who translated it, for example, Kimblee's monologue in Ishbal before blowing up Scar's family - the quote posted here is so unlike the translation I used to read in the scanlations - but I can't say it's better or worse, just different. How would we decide which translation is the best? Though I'm actually ready to even discuss each quote individually if it comes to this. :As to notes before quotes, what I meant was, yeah, these should only be added if the quote doesn't make much sense out of context, so people who don't know the story by heart don't get confused ("That is well said but... Who is he talking to?"). I agree with what you said - if it's a good standalone quote, it doesn't matter who it was addressed at, but if it is clearly addressed to someone (like the Hohenheim one), using "you" a lot, for example, then a note should be added. Also, anime-only quotes should have notes if we remove the section. --kiadony --talk to me-- 14:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC)